


Drinking Deep from a Wishing Well

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Kallian invites Ylvex to watch a meteor shower with him at Eryth Sea.
Relationships: Kallian Ancient | Kallian Antiqua/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Drinking Deep from a Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/gifts).



> A present for the owner of this OC -- my bf, zanthe! I love you Jooj, I hope you like this <3

A Machina had been the last thing Kallian ever expected to learn the existence of, but then one walked right into Alcamoth. The guards had, of course, been quick to isolate him. Kallian, his father, and the Seer Alvis had been quick to follow that up by coming to see just what he wanted.

The Machina was named Ylvex, and didn’t have any malice. He came for the flowers, apparently. He wanted some for his collection of plants, a collection he was growing after leaving… wherever he came from (he hadn’t been interested in sharing where exactly that was). 

They had kept an eye on him for a while, only Kallian really coming to speak with him often. When freed from captivity, however, Kallian had quickly jumped on offering him a room to stay in. He was unsure why, but… he didn’t want the Machina to go, not yet.

Not when he was the first non-family member to really make him feel so good in such a long time.

He was a grumpy man, but he truly loved all his plants, and it took him no time to fill his room with them. Kallian would often find himself in the small space, gently touching a petal or a leaf of a plant as he talked about whatever came to mind with Ylvex. It was… nice.

But this time, Kallian had something else in mind. A meteor shower was scheduled for tonight, and the lighthouse was a wonderful place to watch them from… But they were no fun to watch alone, so…

“Ylvex, would you accompany me to Eryth Sea tonight?” He spoke, as polite as ever.

“Hm?” Ylvex looked at him, a raised eyebrow. “Is this a date?”

Kallian’s wings fluttered and his heart squeezed in a way he wasn’t quite used to at that question. “Oh, uh--”

“I’m only teasing.” Ylvex gave him the smallest of smiles. “Let’s go, just tell me when to meet you at the transporter, alright?”

Of course, just teasing. Kallian should have known that, after all, he only liked women in such a way. Ylvex surely knew that, given how often women came to try their luck at being courted by him (not that any of the girls ever caught his fancy…).

“Meet me an hour before dark.” He smiled at him. “It should give us plenty of time to get where I want us to be.”

“I see… I’ll keep an eye on the time then.” Ylvex nodded and turned back to his plants. “Anything else before that?”

“Oh, no. I have things I must attend to today.” Kallian shook his head. “I’ll see you then, Ylvex.”

“See you.”

\--

Watching a meteor shower was different when side by side with someone, Kallian always knew that. What he didn’t expect was for it to feel so… romantic with Ylvex. As crazy as it sounded, given they were simply good friends, that was how he felt.

“It’s beautiful.” Ylvex spoke up and Kallian smiled a bit at that.

“It is, isn’t it? I’m glad I could bring you here to see it, Ylvex. I…”

He trailed off as Ylvex placed a finger under his chin and turned to face him. He felt as if his heart was skipping every other beat as the Machina stared at him, red eyes glowing gently in the dark.

His lips were dry, so very dry… He licked them as Ylvex continued to look at him, the look on his face not something he fully recognized. All he knew is it made his stomach turn in a way it never had before, as if he was waiting for something.

That was when Ylvex leaned down and pressed their lips together, just for a moment. Kallian’s head spun as the Machina pulled away and turned his head away. Had that really just happened…?  
“What…?”

“Don’t worry.” Ylvex said, once again staring at the shower. “It doesn’t have to mean anything unless you want it to.”

Unless he wanted it to… Kallian stood there and realized that maybe he wasn’t as attracted to women as he told himself he was.

“...Kiss me again.” He finally said, his voice quiet as he stared at the railing. “Please.”

“Ah, a needy prince.” Ylvex turned Kallian’s face to him again and kissed him, longer this time. Soft and warm when Kallian would expect the opposite from Machina lips…

His eyes fluttered shut and he clung to Ylvex, allowing the Machina to pull him closer. Let himself explore these feelings he’d never fully felt or understood before now. All in the safety of Ylvex’s arms.

Soon enough, the Machina pulled away again, but let his hand slide to hold Kallian’s before he looked back to the meteor shower. “I suppose that’s your way of saying you want it to mean something, then.”

Kallian pushed the thoughts of his mother, her inevitable disapproval at this, out of his head and nodded. “...Yes, I think it is.”


End file.
